A Thousand Miles
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: AU. Kenny doesn't realize it yet, but there's someone out there who would walk a thousand miles just to see him... Someone whose heart he unexpectedly captured. Someone who he unbeknownstly loves... Kenny/OC. Written for Divine Child.


**I don't own Beyblade. Written for Divine Child.**

**A Thousand Miles**

She didn't understand it. She just didn't understand why seeing Kenny made her heart race in her chest, made her feel nervous and giddy, and all she wanted was to cuddle up against him. She never had felt this way toward the brunette before, at least until now.

Lauren sighed as she lay on her bed, trying to lose herself to Disney Channel, but no matter what her thoughts remained on Kenny. He was so sweet, so considerate. It was a shame no other girl had ever shown mild interest in him.

At least, until now...

Until this moment.

She couldn't deny it. She couldn't comprehend it. It was illiogical.

Lauren smiled to herself.

Kenny loved logic...

And she loved Kenny.

Falling for him had been the most unexpected thing to ever occur in her life, but there wasn't any way to deny the intensity of the feelings growing inside her chest. That one sentance from her very best friend had captivated her, entranced her, and resulted in her to fall madly for Kenny.

"_What about Kenny? He's so sweet... he'd be perfect for you, Laur._"

Lauren couldn't get the thoughts out of her head for the rest of the night. No matter what, her thoughts kept coming back to Kenny. She could see herself with him, see them cuddling, and him smiling sweetly at her.

To finally brush back his bangs, to see his eyes...

Lauren blushed and hugged her pillow to her chest, rolling on her side, and looking out the window. She had no idea where Kenny was. Max had gone to visit his mom in America, Ray was back home in White Tiger Hills, Hilary was out with Kai, and Tyson...

Tyson was discovering his own feelings.

Lauren sighed and whispered, "If I can fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight..."

It was hopeless. Completely and utterly hopeless. She had fallen for Kenny of all people, and he didn't even have a clue.

She finally just stood up, sighing as she slipped on her shoes, and hurried out of her small apartment of Bey City. She walked down the street, making her way downtown, walking fast. Staring blankly ahead, just making her way through the crowd, Lauren didn't realize she was walking straight to the noodle shop Kenny's family ran until it was right in front of her.

Her heart pounding, Lauren's green-hazel eyes looked up at the window that was Kenny's bedroom. She wished he would appear at the window, smiling and waving to her. Sighing, she brushing a loose brown curl out of her face, lowering her gaze to her shoes.

"Laurie!"

Jerking her head up, Lauren felt her face flame to see Kenny opening the door of the shop, breaking into a radiant smile at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here? It's late, and it's a long walk from your apartment."

Lauren smiled at the concern ringing throughout Kenny's voice, feeling her lips forming the familiar shy smile, and she took a step forward. Kenny looked down at her, for she was only an inch shorter than he was. She was the first girl he didn't have to look up to.

Her sweet face dusted with a soft blush, making her face glow in the evening light.

"I wanted... to see you." Lauren confessed quietly.

Kenny blinked in surprise, "Y-You did?"

"I missed you..."

"I-I... missed you too."

Lauren shyly looked up at him from under her lashes. "Kenny...?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Would you... take a walk with me?"

Kenny nodded, pausing to tell his parents were he was going, before moving to walk beside the barely shorter girl. They walked in silence, Kenny glancing down at where their hands rested idly at their sides, and his face burned at the thought of taking Lauren's hand.

A thought crossed his mind.

_The silence isn't so bad, till I look at my hand, and feel sad, because the spaces between my fingers are exactly where yours fit perfectly..._

Kenny jumped as suddenly Lauren reached over, taking his hand, and lacing their fingers tightly. She gave him a smile and gentle squeeze, and he returned it, feeling his heart steadily beating in his chest. Warmth spread through him from her simple touch.

Lauren made him feel special...

And he loved to make her smile.

In fact, Kenny found he loved a lot about the girl beside him. Her name, her smile, her laugh, her voice, her eyes, her hair, and the way she just seemed to make everything alright with a few simple words.

It was illogical...

Yet he knew it was true.

Kenny was in love with Lauren.

Little did he know she was in love with him also...

If only he could find the courage...

Speak the words...

Tell her that he would walk a thousand miles to just see her.

"Kenny?"

"Hmm?"

He came out of his thoughts, finding himself nervous with one glance from those green-hazel orbs.

"Can... Can I ask you something?"

Kenny gave a nod, "Y-Yes..."

Lauren took a deep breath.

"Have you... ever been... in love?"

He cringed and fidgeted, looking down.

"Um... um... I... uh..."

Lauren smiled and looked down at her shoes.

"Cause... I think I might be in love with somebody... and I just wanted to know if you've ever felt how magicial it is... to be in love."

Kenny blushed hotly and whispered, "I... I think I might be... right now."

Lauren glanced at him, "Think... or know?"

The brunette felt even more nervous, but the answer came to him immediately.

"Know... Laurie, I..."

Lauren blinked innocently as they stopped, Kenny nervously looking down at his shoes.

"I... I..."

"It'll be okay... you can tell me..."

Kenny blushed hotly as suddenly Lauren was leaning closer, and then her lips softly pressed against his cheek before she whispered in his ear.

"You can tell me, Kenny... because I love you..."

In that one moment, Kenny found himself experiencing a moment he had longed for so long.

The instant his lips pressed at Lauren's, he knew what he felt for her was true.

And if they could fall into the sky, time would pass them by, because they would walk a thousand miles just to see each other...

They were in love.

**The End**

**ETP: Aw, it was gushy and corny, and I don't care! Written for DC, I love you, Anesan! LOL. I really did get her into Kenny. I think it's adorable. Please review the cuteness!**


End file.
